


Last Phone Call

by IzzieGS



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: He's still dead when it ends, I'm so sorry, It's all angst no fix, M/M, So it's a sad two-shot, i don't know why i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzieGS/pseuds/IzzieGS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post CoLS. When Alec gets badly injured during a hunt, he decides to call Magnus with his last phone call. Angsty two-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to finally move the fanfictions I like from my ff account to here. Sorry to make my first TMI work on here a sad one, except not really.

All alone in the woods, with none of the distractions that he had been using recently, Alec felt his mind beginning to slip away from his control again. _'No. Not here. Not in the woods where there is still a demon to be killed.'_ he thought to himself. Oh, why did he have to turn his back to his siblings? Now he had no idea where they were or where the demon was, and he could hear the wind trying to take the form of a voice. One he knew all too well and did not want to hear right now. The words that kept him up at night and made him wonder why he messed up everything.

 _"Aku cinta kamu,"_ the wind whispered as it went past Alec. He could hear him, it was his voice, and Alec felt like he could almost smell sandalwood in the breeze. "Stop it," he muttered to himself. He tried to shake off the feelings that usually came when he thought about Magnus now. The happiness and joy he used to feel now replaced with heartache and regret. 'I wish you would have let me explain.' Alec continued walking, trying to remember his way out of the forest - or at least to where Jace and Izzy were. He couldn't call them, all of their phones were shut off before hunts so that they didn't go off while the Shadowhunters were sneaking up on a demon. He couldn't call out for them, the demon and who-knows-what-else in the woods would hear him. So he didn't have many other options than just walking.

Alec had just gotten around a particularly wide tree in front of him when the demon was on him. He felt its sharp rows of teeth sink into his chest before he got out his blade and was able to decapitate the creature. He fell onto his back, blood and ichor covering and burning him. The burning feeling wasn't the most immediate problem though. Alec could feel the poison from the demon inside of his blood. It was working quickly to destroy him and he already felt faint. Alec reached for his stele to help lessen some of the damage, but he couldn't see where it had gone. _'The demon must have knocked it away when it jumped on me.'_ He still couldn't find the stele, and he could see the edges around his vision darkening and feel the task of breathing becoming harder. He called out for his siblings, hoping they would find him before too long. He couldn't hear them though.

The wind started up again, and with it, the voice. _'It means I love you. Not that that changes anything.'_

Alec felt tears pricking the backs of eyes, but whether they were from the emotional or physical pain he was feeling, he didn't know. He felt around on the ground in a last attempt to find his stele but instead of his fingers finding it, they found the cool metal of his phone. He picked it up and looked at it. It was his second new phone in the past month, for Jace had broken his last new phone. He had meant well, Alec knew, but it still had annoyed him. Maybe he could use the phone to call for help, but his siblings' phones were off, and his parents were busy at some meeting.

As the darkness spread, and he felt more weak, he started losing hope that he would live through to the next day. _'Maybe this is my last chance to try and explain. That way I will know Magnus knows the truth before I die.'_ He knew it was a ridiculous idea. Why would Magnus pick up the phone this time when he never had all of the other times that Alec had called? But Alec decided that it was worth a shot'; what was the harm in trying now?

He clicked on the call button and waited as the now familiar voice-mail tone for Magnus played through. He took a raspy breath before he started his message. "M-Magnus." Talking hurt, but he made himself continue. "I've gotten badly hurt. I understand that you probably don't care, and you're probably getting annoyed of me calling you, but this is the last one." He was going to continue on but he added, "I promise," before he did. "I don't know why I kept calling you, whether it was because I was hoping that you'd forgive me or if just to hear your voice, but I know why I'm calling now. I need to explain... what I was doing... when I saw Camille. Because she didn't tell you everything."

Alec heard static on the other side of the phone, but there was no other noise. Guessing that since he hadn't heard the phone signal his voice-mail was done Magnus had picked up the phone, Alec carried on. "I found her at the hotel. Where we found Lilith. She told me that she knew a way to turn me immortal without becoming a Silent Brother or vampire. I didn't really trust her, but I went to see her anyway. When I got there she told me that she couldn't turn me immortal, but she could turn you mortal. She also told me I had to kill Raphael Santiago to get any more information about. I thought about it, yes, but I decided that it wasn't worth it, and that it was your decision to make. I went back to her though. She was the person who knew you second best, better than I do. You never talked about your past and she knew it so..." Alec trailed off, feeling what was left of his energy slipping and he almost couldn't speak because it took up too much air and energy. "I wasn't going to turn you mortal. I wanted you to know that. To know what really happened before I died. So... goodbye, Magnus." The darkness got thicker and thicker around Alec. He thought he heard something on the other end of the phone, but he couldn't tell. "I love you," he whispered before it consumed him.

* * *

 

Magnus sat on his couch with his phone pressed to his ear listing to Alec talk. He was going to ignore the call like he always did, but then he had heard that Alec had been hurt. Magnus's eyes were fogged over with the tears that he refused to cry. He hadn't cried in many years, he wasn't going to now. He also felt his anger at Alec betraying him disappearing the longer that he talked. Magnus could hear Alec's voice becoming weaker throughout the call. _'What happened to him?'_ When Magnus heard the goodbye, he spoke up. "Alec, where are you?" All he got in response was a whispered, "I love you."

"Alec? Alexander?" Magnus got even more worried when he got no answer. Where were Isabelle and Jace to help Alec? Magnus ran into his bedroom and grabbed a sweater that had been forgotten when Alec got his things. The tracking spell didn't take too long, and soon Magnus knew exactly where Alec was. He grabbed a coat and ran towards the door, not even bothering to change his clothes that he had been wearing since the day before or fix his hair - which was mess. All he cared about at the time was helping Alec. He just hoped he wasn't too late.


	2. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for reuploading works and no wait for new chapters!

Magnus found himself in a forest-like area he had never been in before. His only thought though was, 'Where is Alec?' He ran in the direction that the tracking spell pointed out, upset when it stopped. _'Tracking spells can only do so much.'_ He would have to search without magic then.

"Alec?" Magnus asked into the green. He searched around the area looking for the blue-eyed boy. "Alec, are you here? Where are you?" Magnus continued through the trees, cursing when his clothes got stuck on a thorny vines. _'I don't have time for this.'_ Magnus continued navigating through the greenery until he saw blood smeared on one of the trees in front of him. There was ichor burnt through the leaves beside and behind the tree. There was blood mixed with the burning substance, though it was too bright to be the demon's blood.

"Alexander?" Magnus tried again, hoping he would get an answer. He continued into the clearing; and sitting against the tree as if resting -covered in his own blood- was the black-haired angel. _'That's too much blood. He's lost too much blood.'_ his mind warned him.

Magnus ran forward and grabbed Alec, searching for his heartbeat. He felt for Alec's breath, for any indication that he was still alive. The warlock was met with stillness. Even when he couldn't find the sign, he kept hoping. He sent a shock of electricity into the teen's chest, praying that he would be able to feel his heart start beating again. But Alec's chest remained still.

"Alec." Magnus sent another jolt through the boy. "Please." He wasn't fully sure what he was asking for. _'Please don't be dead? Please come back? Please don't leave me alone?_ ' Perhaps he was asking for them all. He did not want his Alexander to be on the long list of those he had loved and lost. There were already too many people on that list, and in his three hundred years of his life, Magnus had never loved any of them the way that he did his blue-eyed Shadowhunter.

"Please open those beautiful eyes. Let me see them again." Magnus felt the tears rolling down his cheeks before he had even realized them welling up in his eyes. He didn't hold back his tears, pressing his forehead against his angel's. "Please," he heard himself say again. The tears fell faster, and he felt a sob in his throat that he let come out. Soon enough, Magnus was nothing but a sobbing mess; clutching onto the body of his now-dead love, begging him to come back.

* * *

 

Jace and Izzy were walking through the woods that the demon had run off into, looking for their brother. Their sensors weren't detecting any demons anymore, which they both took as a good sign. Jace, however, had a very bad feeling spreading around inside of him. "We need to find him quickly," he told his sister before they started hurrying along.

Jace learned what the bad feeling had been very soon after. As they were walking through more trees, the cord snapped. Jace felt the world tilting around him and he tripped. He leaned very heavily on the trees as he walked on. He was determined to find his parabatai even though his body protested against it. Blood was seeping from his collarbone through his gear. His entire body felt stiff and misused. His heart didn't feel whole.

Still he looked. He knew that each nauseating step was taking him closer to Alec. He tried calling out for him, but his voice wouldn't work correctly. Izzy watched him as they continued on; for she knew what had happened. When they came across a clearing that should have been green as well, but was red and black mixed together near the edge, they knew that they had found him.

They heard crying, and when they stepped into the clearing, it was obvious where it was coming from. The broken mass of their once overly-bubbly friend was wrapped around the dead body of their older brother. He gave no indication that he noticed them. He just continued his crying, sobs wracking his body. Jace slid down one of the trees and sat on the ground. He stared into space, showing none of the emotions that he was feeling.

Isabelle was numb as she watched the man whom her brother had cared about and loved so much gasp to get his breathing steady enough to talk. It seemed as if he wanted to say something long and meaningful. To put all of the things he had never said into words and say them. When he opened his mouth though, all he got out was one small, broken word.

"Please."


End file.
